


Manipulate the Manipulator

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: They made it into a game! Ha!No can outwit the smartest kid in the game! Not even that detective, Shuichi Saihara! Ha!Let's see that detective try!





	1. Trick Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> I guess going for a walk while feeling particularly giggle-y might have some benefits to coming up with ideas.
> 
> Also- I think this could have a better title, since I don't think this has anything to do with manipulating. I'll stick with this title for now, until I can think up a better title. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Alright?

**X-X-X-X**

They’ve made it into a game.

Ouma would laugh as people would try and outsmart him. Each and every time, they failed, and he succeeded. He watched as their facial expressions fall as he takes down their game, and walk away, snickering as they instantly throw a fit. Ouma snickered as this happened, and walked away. Feeling like he won.

The only person that hasn’t tried is Saihara, and Saihara just ignored everyone’s complaints. Laughing as them as well, as they complained about Ouma. He loves the attention, but at the same time disappointed by the lack of Saihara trying.

 _Maybe he knows that he can’t outwit Ouma, which makes him happy yet sad he comes to that conclusion_. _How come the_ detective _can’t outwit him_? _He should be more fun to play with, damn it_.

Ouma shrugged it off, before walking off to see what he can discover on his own while investigating this killing game.

 _It wasn’t until he heard Saihara call out to him_. _He suddenly felt happy_.

“Is Mr. Detective gonna play with me now?” Ouma smirked, “I’ve already won, since you took _forever_ to get to me. Game’s over, nishishi!”

“I’ve come to congratulate you!” Saihara cried, clearly excited, “I’m not interested in playing a game like this, it just isn’t fair.”

“What, so not even the _detective_ can outwit me!?” Ouma whined, “How _boring_! I can’t be the smartest kid in this killing game! Oh wait, I am! I lied!”

“You’re right, you are!”

Ouma seemed taken back. Saihara seemed genuinely smitten by just him alone, which did make him feel a little self conscious. He decided to brush it off, smiling.

“Of course I am, dummy!” Ouma cried, but snickered, “You’re too stupid to know who’s smarter, and who’s not! What kind of detective are you?”

“You’re probably right.” Saihara brightened up, “I’m probably not half as smart as you, Ouma-kun.”

 _Saihara-chan insulting himself_? _He can’t have that_.

“Maybe you’re a lot smarter then the group here, but you never know!” Ouma said, grinning, “No one would want to see that ugly face of yours, Saihara-chan!”

“I-I’m not pretty?”

Ouma immediately turns around, only see Saihara almost pouting at this point. _Wrong turn, idiot_.

“I lied, Mr. Detective!” Ouma cried, almost wanting to strangle him there, if he didn’t care so much. “You know who I am, right? You’re an even bigger idiot for forgetting that! Nishishi!”

“O-Oh, you’re right!” Saihara immediately agrees, “You’re definitely a lot smarter, Ouma-kun!”

 _Is he_ trying _to piss him off_!?

“What kind of detective are you!?”

“An apprentice detective.” Saihara spoke, seeming honest, “I’m not a full fledged detective, like you think I am.”

Silence.

 _This is a challenge_.

“You did poorly during Akamatsu’s death.” Ouma spoke, smirking, “If we’re gonna go through this killing game, we need a much better detective! Not an apprentice, Mr. Detective! With you, the game will be _boring_!”

Saihara gave a sad smile. _A smile Ouma can’t stand_.

“Just kidding!” He spoke, “I lied. You actually did pretty well for Akamatsu-chan’s death! Of course, that might be a lie too.”

The sad smile stayed for a while, before he looked around. He leaned in to whisper.

“C-Can you do me a favor?” Saihara whispered. “Don’t say that often?”

Ouma blinked, as Saihara smiled. After a while let out a _giggle_. A sound Ouma grew to like.

“If you bring me a book from the library, then I’ll believe you.” Saihara spoke again, “Okay? Any genre would do.”

“Okay!”

Ouma waved him off, as he ran to do what Saihara asked.

 _It wasn’t until after he got the book that he realized what he had done_.

Ouma stood in shock, as he stared at the book in hand. _He somehow outwit him_. _Him_. _Out of all people_!

Silence.

He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there for a while shaking it off. No, no, that’s not what he did. Ouma just wanted to cheer Saihara up. That’s all. That’s not what he did at all. He left the library to go and find Saihara.

 _Saihara did not trick him at all_. _Ouma is merely trying to help_. _That’s it_. _That’s all_. _He did not pull any sort of trick what so ever_.

He ran into Saihara, and handed him a book. He looked at the book, before brightened up.

“I’ve been meaning to catch up on this book.” Saihara spoke, patting Ouma’s head, “I believe you, thank you so much, Ouma-kun.”

“What’s that _boring looking book_ about, anyways?”

“It’s about a zombie apocalypse.” Saihara simply spoke, looking at the book, “I read it before, but never finished due to unfortunate consequences.”

“What kind of consequences?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Saihara _giggled_ , “Alright?”

“ _Promise me_?”

“No promises.” Saihara spoke immediately after Ouma spoke, as if he was ready for that response. Which surprised Ouma. Saihara leaned down to give a peck on Ouma’s forehead, “I’ll make it up to you another way, Ouma-kun. For bringing me a book.”

Ouma began to feel flustered, as Saihara walked away, with a _giggle_.

He stood there for a minute, thinking about all the possibilities he could have Saihara make it up to him.

 _Who cares if Saihara tricked him_.

 _He said he’d make it up to him in the end_.

 _What should Ouma have Saihara do to make it up to him_?

**X-X-X-X  
End…**


	2. Tricking Saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Two out of Two_!
> 
> I am happy to get this over with!
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“What are you looking at?”

Ouma smiled as he watched Saihara happily spoke to Kaito. He wasn’t so sure why he was staring, but he had an idea. He leaned back, and snickered. He wasn’t gonna tell, he knew it was obvious to what he was staring at. Still, he decided to say anyways.

“Saihara-chan.” He answered, “What’s it to you, Iruma-chan?”

“You’ve been staring at him for ages.” Iruma scoffed, “So, what’s so special about him?”

“He hasn’t fallen for any of my traps yet.” Ouma sighed, “I can’t prank him for shit.”

“ _You_ can’t prank him?” Iruma rose an eyebrow, “Why? That’s a first from _you_ , what he do, not open your shaken drink?”

“He didn’t open any of the drinks given to him, until later.” Ouma started, “He avoided my present trap, and he skipped dinner, so his mash potatoes exploded on Toujou-chan, instead of him! I just don’t get what’s up with him avoiding my traps!”

“What’d he do?” Iruma grabbed an apple, taking a bite, “Not accept your proposal?”

“… H-He did.”

“What!?”

“He accepted my proposal, but that’s not why I’m pranking him!” Ouma smirked, before taking a sip of his soda, “He tricked me. Multiple times to do his bidding, and being a supreme leader, I cannot allow that!”

“Tricked you?” Iruma took another bite of her apple, “As in, _he_ tricked _you_? Fuck, might as well be snow in the summer! What the hell am I even hearing right now! I bet _I_ could trick him!”

“Nothing phases him.” Ouma waved her off, “Go ahead, just don’t get me involved.”

Iruma let out a laugh, as she ran off, out of the dining area. Ouma rolled his eyes, and finished his soda.

 _What can she contribute to the conversation besides betting against Ouma_?

Ouma watched as Saihara giggled from across the room. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t think that he’d end up falling for the detective. Crushes were the worst. After a while, he got up to see how he could talk to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Saihara took advantage of that, and just politely asking him to do a lot of favors for him. He really couldn’t stand that. He sees that Saihara is pretty smart, despite how he acts. He’s bright, charming, optimistic, strong, and unpredictable. It almost seemed like fate matched each other.

 _Though, it seems like fate had other plans_.

“Get back here!” Iruma cried, pulling Ouma back, “You’re coming with me to help pull off this prank!”

“Aw, Iruma-chan, you _do_ care.” Ouma cried, almost sarcastically, “You really do have a heart, Iruma-chan.”

“Shut up!” Iruma cried, pulling Ouma out the door, “I just need help with this prank!”

With that, Iruma dragged Ouma off, giggling in his place.

**X-X-X-X**

Saihara finished talking to his friends when he walked out of the dining hall.

He perked up when he sees a familiar face far away. Immediately, he began to suspect something was up when Iruma walked up to him, stopping him in his tracks.

“This is my new invention!” Iruma said, smiling, “Though, you’re gonna have to wait to eat them! Ah ha ha ha!”

“This is new.” Saihara comments, brightening up, “What are these?”

“ _Special chocolates_!” Iruma cried, “You know how chocolate has a special chemical that helps _fucking release_? Well, these chocolates does that opposite!”

She groans in delight at the thought of eating those chocolates.

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful to eat!” Iruma smiled, “But, I’ve made too much! You can have these, have fun, go wild, I’m sure you’ll love these chocolates tonight, along with your _special pillow_. You’re a teenage boy, have fucking fun!”

With that, she ran off. Saihara looked at the bag, and suddenly an idea came up. He brightened up, and walked up to Ouma, wondering if this is true. He’s a detective, after all, he needs to know everything.

“Hello, Saihara-chan!” Ouma cried, waving, “What are you doing?”

Saihara smiled. Though, after a while, he hesitates.

 _Repeats of the fourth timeline_? _Would Ouma really be willing_? _As much as he’d love for Ouma to take over again, he can’t bring himself to give Ouma this kind of chocolate without his consent_. _He was sure he’d feel just the same as the first time_.

 _First scared, then loved_.

He didn’t say anything, until Ouma sees the bag in his hands. He brightens up.

“Saihara-chan, you’ve got chocolates for me!?” Ouma cried, yanking the bag out of Saihara’s hands, “You didn’t have to!”

“Wait, Ouma-kun…!”

It was too late. Ouma had eaten the chocolate. Saihara watched is mild horror, mild curiosity. He’d loved to have _that_ Ouma back, but watched either way as Ouma ate a chocolate.

Silence.

“Mm, this tastes weird.” Ouma comments, shaking the bag, “Where did you get this? I wonder if Monokuma poisoned it, Nishishi!”

“I-I don’t think Monokuma made it.” Saihara replied, “Someone else di…”

He was suddenly interrupted when Ouma dropped the bag, and he fell to his knees, grunting, as if in pain. Suddenly worried, Saihara let out a cry, falling to his knees to pull Ouma into a hug.

 _Did Iruma poison him_!? _Did Iruma intend to poison Saihara_!? _That bitch_! _He’ll pay for hurting his beloved_ …

“Saihara-chan!”

Saihara froze as Ouma pulled Saihara into a hug. Giggling. It didn’t seem like he intended to let go. Saihara practically froze, turning red.

 _What is happening_?

**X-X-X-X**

“What do you mean it was a _love potion_!?”

“I _lied_ to you, okay!?”

“ _Why did you lie to me_!?”

“ _I figured you would fall in love with the first fucking person you see tomorrow for some innocent fun_!”

Iruma immediately turned red after a while. Deciding to just tell it how it is.

“I like you, okay!?” Iruma shyly looked away, “So, just go with it, and let go of this fucking subject!”

Ouma glared, but Iruma just looked away, red.

“Look, I know you like Ouma it’s no secret.” Iruma continued, “So, why don’t you take advantage this fucking chocolate, and go to your room or something.”

“T-That’s the thing.” Saihara squeaked, trying to move Ouma to a comfortable spot on his lap, “I-I don’t want to take advantage of this.”

“Really?” Iruma frowned, “I mean, you have _no problem_ winning him over _now_. I really thought you two had…”

“W-We didn’t.” Saihara squeaked as Ouma snuggled up more. “I’ve always had my eyes on him since we’ve met, and I was curious about him, but I really didn’t think a love potion would get involved.”

“R-Really?” Iruma looked disappointed, “Well, there you go.”

“You’re fun, really.” Saihara sighed, wrapping his arms around Ouma, “But, all I’m here for is answers. Does the chocolate wear off?”

“You have two days.” Iruma nodded, “’Till the chocolate wears off.”

“Okay.”

With a wave good-bye, Saihara left Iruma’s lab while holding Ouma’s hand. Ouma happily humming as he followed Saihara around until he arrived to their rooms. Saihara looked around at the top of the stairs to see which room to stay at, since he’s aware that Ouma wouldn’t want to spend time in a separate room. Though, that was already answered when Ouma decided to take him to Saihara’s room. Once inside, he looked around.

“This is your room?” Ouma asked, “How boring.”

“I-I have plushes?” Saihara sat down on his bed to take out plushes to show Ouma. “There is a few I’ve been collecting...”

“Is that pillow made of my scarf?”

“Y-Yes.” Saihara admitted, immediately turning red, “That’s something I shouldn’t be talking about, could you leave it alone?”

Ouma sat down and pulled Saihara into a hug. Saihara squeaked, as he leaned against Ouma, hoping he wasn’t too heavy. He didn’t mind, and he loved having Ouma around, but after a while, he just let out a chuckle. He loved having Ouma like this. Just Ouma cuddling up to him. Maybe next timeline, he can ask Iruma to make these chocolates again.

 _It didn’t last long_.

“You’ve always liked me?” Ouma asked, smiling, “How sweet of you, Saihara-chan.”

“It goes much deeper than that.” He admitted, “I just feel like saving you. Every time. I like having you around, and I like to survive with you in this game. Maybe in the future, we can be close friends… Maybe even partners.”

Ouma remained quiet as Saihara snuggled up to him.

“I want to stay with you, forever.” Saihara admits, giving a longing look, “Though, that’s probably not gonna happen. I’m cursed, and I can’t be with someone like you. I’d like to survive at least, and be with you for as long as this killing game runs. I’m happy you are here.”

Ouma began to look a little guilty.

“I’m happy you’re under this potion, at least.” He let out a sigh, “I’m don’t want to take advantage of you, but I just need your comfort. Thank you, for listening.”

With that, Saihara laid down, plotting on the scarf pillow. Choosing to take a nap on it. Ouma watched with guilt, as he sat there in silence.

 _He decided not to tell him_.

 _He decided not to tell him the ‘potion’ was a prank_. _He didn’t want to hurt him_.

He got up, and left the room to talk to Iruma.

 _He had his payback all along_.

 _He just didn’t think it would go this deep_.

He’ll be back.

He’ll cuddle up to Saihara, and take a nap with him. Maybe spend the night. That’ll be fun, right?

 _He already liked him back, so he’ll pull this off_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay- it's been a while since I've updated this, and since this, I've been working on project after project!
> 
> I'm glad to continue to Loop Series- and I hope to get it out of the way, soon! I am SO excited to finish this!
> 
> Thank you, very much, for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking of "You and Me" but at the sametime, I have bad writers block.
> 
> So, I decided to take a break from "You and Me" and write some Time-Loop fluff.
> 
> I guess going for a walk while feeling particularly giggle-y might have some benefits to coming up with ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^


End file.
